thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Push
Thunder Pickle Trophy Push: Monday April 27th through Sunday May 10th Pickles: We are going to hold our third ever Thunder Pickle clan trophy push. Let's beat our previous record of #838 in the world. Goal: Get to the highest total clan trophy count. So everyone should aim for setting new personal trophy records. We have seen TH7's in crystal, so we think ever TH8 can get to at least 2000 trophies and TH9 should aim for at least 2600 to get to Master. TH10's should all be able to break into Champion. Secondary Goal: Higher leagues have tougher bases and need stronger armies. Improving against these targets will make you much better in wars. So This push will help us win more wars and war loot. So don't barch the whole way! We will be evaluating attacking ability after the push to rework war ladders and war participation. Remember that there are huge gem bonuses for reaching Crystal, Master, & Champion for the first time! The sections below have some suggestions & tips. Preparing for Trophy Push Here are some tips to help get you ready for the next two weeks: - Spend all your gold on walls, short term upgrades, or non-defensive upgrades. Less gold in storage means you are less attractive of a target. - Don't start too many new defense upgrades and leave your heros & spell factory alone. They will be key to help on the push. If you are going to keep upgrades going, avoid doing more than one or two defenses at a time. This is a great time to upgrade storages, camps, barracks, walls, etc... - Save up some elixir & dark elixir before the push starts. You will need more expensive armies the higher you get. - Redesign your base with an emphasis on protecting your town hall. Defensive wins can net you huge trophies- and prevent you from losing any. Clan castles and heros in center. - Let your base be attractive to farmers (but not a snipeable TH). Instead of alternativing your mines/collectors with barracks/camps, group them on one or two sides of your base. Take the free trophies from someone just looking for a resources who doesn't mind a loss. If you have 2 or 3 high level storages and one low one, leave the low one outside. It doesn't hold much in it, but might still attrack a farmer. Trophy Push Tips Trophy pushing is all about winning more trophies than you lose every day. Resources matter in that you need enough to train strong armies, but the goal is more trophies. Win bonuses are much bigger the higher you get. 50k/50k/200 at crystal 2. 100k/100k/500 at master 3. - If you are worried about losing a lot of loot on defense, spend it first. A trophy push is a great time to catch up on walls. But save some elixir for troops! - TH sniping is good if you want to do a lot of battles quickly (only need a few troops each time) or if you don't think you can 2 or 3 star a base. In fact, never skip an exposed TH. Even if it is trapped, you should have enough troops to take it down and shouldn't need to blow your whole load on it. 5-10 trophies for a few archers is great- and you can attack again right away with a full army. - Try to plan your attacks and maximize use of shields. Doing a few attacks in a row and then sitting on a 12 hr shield is better than attacking, getting beat in a defense, attacking, getting beat in a defense, etc... - Check back frequently when not on shields to reset traps & reload xbows/infernos. It sucks to win a defense, and then lose the next one because all your bombs and traps were already triggered. - Conserve your heros. Consider stopping at 2 stars when your heros have most of their health so you can use them on the next raid instead of waiting for them to heal. Not an issue if you won't be on for a while, but well worth it if you can do back to back raids. - Speaking of heros, use their abilities wisely. Special abilities now restore health, so don't use it right away- wait until your barbarian king or archer queen takes some damage first. - Donate, donate, donate! Request and donate better troops. Even if you are about to raid, if you see something requested that you have, give it and take a few more minutes to get your raiding army ready. Wizards are better than archers for higher level attacks. As you get higher, those CC troops become more important to secure stars. Especially donate nice stuff while you're sitting on a shield and other Pickles are battling it out. - TH8's or lower TH9's: asking for L6 giants or a L4 healer can give your attacks a great boost- probably more than wizards or witches. Bigger meat shields (& longer living ones) in front of your lower wizards and archers will draw fire and let you destroy a lot more of the enemy base. - If you're going to use those gem's you've been earning from clearing debris, boosting your barracks, heros, and spell factories gives you the most bang for your gems. Don't spend to immediatley finish a queue; a boost works for 2 hours. Even 20 gems to boost 1 barracks and one hero makes for a good session with more attacks. - In higher crystal & master, you will see far more TH 9's & 10's. Even with 4 AD's, healers work much better now to support giants since they are no longer targeted by air mines. Bringing a few hogs to take down AD's before they kill your healers can be a good idea. - For TH 9/10 members, Jump spells are great to use in the middle of a base after your wb's have already cleared a way in. Your giants can quickly take out those remaining mortars & xbows. Clan Ranking Calculation The clan ranking is based on the number of trophies of its members. This value is weighted according to the following table. So basically, 50% of our rank comes from our top 10, and 75% from our top 20. To help understand, here are some examples: - When one of our top 10 members gains 100 trophies, the clan gains 50. - When one of our top 11-20 members gains 100 trophies, the clan gains 25. - When one of our top 21-30 members gains 100 trophies, our clan gains 12. - When one of our top 31-40 members gains 100 trophies, our clan gains 10. - When one of our top 41-50 members gains 100 trophies, our clan gains 3. So everyone's trophies count, but the top 20-30 folks provide 87% of the total. So while we'd like everyone to try for Crystal III, we really want to get our top 20 to masters or high crystal.